


We Can't All Three Dance

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...but it doesn't really matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't All Three Dance

They do not dance all three together, but later in the dark two sets of hands peel away his clothes, two pairs of lips explore every inch of his skin.

He keeps his eyes tightly shut, and for once simply allows himself to feel.

 

* * *

 

He does his best to ignore the flash of hurt across John's face upon discovering his presumed relationship with Janine. 

And if John looks even more upset when he realises it's only a ruse, he resolutely pushes away any guilty feeling that is simmering under the surface of his rational mind.

 

* * *

 

The bullet that pierces his chest is nothing if compared to the terror he sees in Mary's eyes.

'John,' he thinks as he struggles for his life. He has to fix things before it's too late, he's not allowed to die yet.

 

* * *

 

John is furious and there's nothing they can do about it.

He holds Mary as she cries herself to sleep, breathes in her subtle scent and silently promises he'll do whatever it takes in order to protect the soon-to-be three of them.

 

* * *

 

A bullet is all it takes to dissolve the threat to John and Mary's happiness, and he's prepared to face the consequences of his actions.

Until the plane turns around, and he's back right where he belongs. Tears of relief trickle down his cheeks as he maps each of their bodies with trembling lips, and whispers words he cannot say out loud against the warmth of their skin.


End file.
